


It’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah

by Cheesecloth



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [2]
Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: And so is Sophie, Asexual Howl Pendragon, F/M, He’s an utter romantic though, The witch is uncertain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: The witch of the waste has a question, and Oh, Howl’s gonna answer it.





	It’s a cold and it’s a broken hallelujah

“It was like a dream,” Sophie said. 

She had that smile that made her glow, Howl thinks. He placed a cup of tea in front of his glowing dearest, and sat at the table. 

Gramma, which is what Marukuru had started calling the ancient witch of the waste, glanced at them uncertainly. 

“How,” the old witch asked, “can you truly love one another without the  passion ?“

Howl scoffed, and Sophie placed a gentling hand on his arm. She did not dissuade him from correcting Gramma. 

“We have passion, you silly old witch. Like a leaf in the soft howling winds of the fields you so love to sit on to feel the magic again, we flow together, Sophie and I. 

“Passion,” Howl continued, “comes in many forms. The very definition of love would be lacking if the only passion it allowed was carnal.” 

Sophie sipped at her tea. “Ah, too hot,” she whispered, and Howl winked at her. There was a rush of affection as the tea immediately cooled enough to drink. She kissed his mischievous cheek and watched as he melted. 

“Our passion,” Sophie said, “is hopeless.” 

“How do you mean?” asked Gramma. 

“We are hopelessly in love,” Sophie laughed, leaning into Howl, who kissed the top of her silver head in a long-practiced motion. 

“Hopelessly,” whispered Howl, his eyes shining. 

Gramma sighed, unable to watch the two doting any longer. “Alright, alright,” she acquiesced. “Hopeless, indeed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do w the fic  
its part of an ongoing project


End file.
